winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 109/Script
Shattered Dreams Intro/Recap Narrator: The detectives who are investigating the mysterious disappearance Annabelle have with them the watch found in her apartment. Bloom knows that it's the key to entering the World of Dreams and so, she asks her friend Roxy to get it. She meets the Winx in China, but can't prevent Yu, a young talent of kungfu, from being kidnapped. Scene: Forest Shaman: Step away, Winx. Don't force me to use my strongest magic. Bloom: Bring it, Shaman! *The Shaman attacks* Bloom: Where did he go? Musa: There! Stella: Watch out, Bloom! Tecna: Got him. *The Shaman disappears* Tecna: No. His magic rock Unsure words unending power. *He attacks the Winx* Bloom: Flora, now! Musa: You're done. Bloom: Take him with you. Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: I'll catch up as soon as possible. Stella: Don't worry, Bloom. We'll take care of the show and our new friends. Aisha: Listen up, Shaman, we're going to find the girl you took and bring her back. Shaman: Impossible. Aisha: Musa? *Musa gives Aisha his stone* Aisha: Your stones are powerful. Let's see if they're crushproof, too. *Aisha uses her magic on his stone* Shaman: Wait! It's the Queen of the World of Dreams who took her. Aisha: Is she the talent thief? *Shaman nods his head* Aisha: And what is she after? Shaman: Don't know. Aisha: Really? *Musa gives Aisha more stones* Shaman: The Queen doesn't say why she wants the talents. Only who to kidnap. Flora: He's telling the truth. I can see it in his face. Shaman: Go to the World of Dreams, you need the magic watch. And I don't have it. Aisha: Then how did you take you there? Shaman: The portal just opened. Flora: Yes, I remember that. *Flashback starts* Shaman: Open the portal! Hurry! *Flashback ends* Flora: So you can ask it to open again for us. Shaman: The Queen wouldn't allow it. Flora: He seems sincere. But there's more. There's something important you're hiding. *Someone knocks the Winxmobile* Stella: Someone is knocking. Tecna: On the roof? *Aisha hands Musa the stones* Aisha: Wait. Lorelei: Hi! Stella: Lorelei! Aisha: Hide the Shaman! *Aisha and Flora waves at Lorelei* Lorelei: Hi. *Tecna and Musa tries to hide the Shaman but he resists* Tecna: Stop! Lorelei: Open up! It's me! Aisha: Let's go out! We can't let her see the Shaman. Scene: Outside Winxmobile Stella: Lorelei! How's it goin'? Scene: Winxmobile Queen: You did well delivering the talent to me but why couldn't you open the portal? Shaman: Jim stole the watch from me. Queen: How could you let him do that? Shaman: I'm sorry. Queen: You're very disappointing. I want a new talent by tomorrow. The same one the Winx will be looking for. And no more mistakes! Shaman: Yes. Yes, my Queen. I got my stones back. I'm ready. *Shaman and the Queen's shadow disappear. Lorelei opens the door* Lorelei: Then why couldn't I come inside? Musa: Oh no... *Dreamix vision appears* Scene: Madelyne's House Madelyne: James, where did you put it? James: Well, Miss, I couldn't... Madelyne's Mother: Madelyne? Madelyne, darling, why don't you practise for the performance? Madelyne's Father: It's tonight. And many important people will be there. Madelyne: Yes, Mother. Yes, Father. *She plays the piano* Scene: Winxmobile Lorelei: So, where to now? Aisha: Uhm... Lorelei: Girls, concentrate. What's our next move? Musa: London. Lorelei: Great! Let's hit the road and go find-that-talent! Scene: London Musa: We need to do something about them. Stella: I've got an idea. *She goes to Lorelei* Stella: Are you all thinking what I'm thinking about Lorelei? Yes, it's true. She's ready. Lorelei: Ready for what? Stella: Unsure words headlining of WOW episode. Lorelei: Really? Me? Stella: London awaits you. Just head into town with the cameras and bring back the talent. Lorelei: Finally! My moment to shine. Scene: WOW Lorelei: Welcome to a very exciting episode of WOW, featuring yours truly as the star attraction, Lorelei! Ace: Where... where are you going, Lorelei? Lorelei: I'm going to find-that-talent! Ace: Yes. But what are the Winx going to do in the meantime? Scene: London Bloom: Good plan, Stella. Stella: Bloom! We missed you. Musa: The Shaman got away. Bloom: We'll track him down. But first we should go find Madelyne. James: Come now, good boys. Bloom: I think we found our ticket in. Stella: Yep. And I know just the style change we need to pull this off. Right, SuperSue? *They change the outfits* Scene: Madelyne's House Stella: Are you looking for somebody to take care of those little darlings? *James nods his head* James: Yes! Yes! You're hired. Now! Stella: How hard could it be to take care of some little dogs? Madelyne's Mother: Don't be sad, darling. We're sure you won't disappoint us. Madelyne: Yes, you're right, as usual. Stella: There she is. A girl with a big dream. Madelyne's Mother: Madelyne! Musa: To me, it looks more like a broken dream. Bloom: We need to split up. You guys follow Madelyne. We'll take care of the dogs. Scene: Concert Hall Musa: You look so sad. Madelyne: Huh? Musa: Hi. I'm Musa. Is something wrong? Madelyne: Mmm mmm. Musa: You know, I'm a musician like you. I've played my whole life, even when I was your age. Madelyne: Did you like it? Musa: I liked it when I could play the music I loved. Madelyne: Ah! Musa: What do you love? What's your dream music? Madelyne: Not the piano. But my parents say it's an important instrument and they get so happy when I play it. Host: Ladies and gentlemen, Madelyne! Madelyne: That's me. I have to go. Uhhh! No! Musa: Madelyne! Wait! *She runs away* Musa: You guys go after her. I'll try to keep her dream alive. Ah, Lorelei, how fast can you come to the Concert Hall? We want you to play. Ladies and gentlemen, we will have a brief intermission followed by a surprise guest. Scene: Outside Concert Hall Flora: Nothing. Aisha: Vanished. Lorelei: Today, the talent scout become the talent! Musa: They're waiting for you inside! Go! Scene: Madelyne's House Musa: Madelyne's gone missing. We have to find her right away! Tecna: What makes you think the Shaman didn't already kidnap her? Musa: I can still feel Madelyne's aura. She's not far from here. Stella: Come on, girls. Let's go! We must investigate. Flora: From the movement of the leaves, I deduce the presence in the hitch. Musa: Hiker, short, movement evasive. Therefore, I deduce it to be Madelyne! Aisha: I suggest that the solution is in front of our eyes, dear colleagues. Tecna: I agree. But we must not overlook any details. Musa: The butler wants to give a plectrum to Madelyne. *Musa checks James' vest* Musa: Found it. Find Madelyne, all of you. *She gives the plectrum to the dogs* Musa: She must be here. Scene: Treehouse Musa: Rock'n'roll? Madelyne: How did you know? Musa: Your guitar pick. James has been helping you to realize your dream, right? Madelyne: He's the only one who's helped me play the guitar. Musa: Now two of us have. Madelyne: Yeah! Musa: I think it's time for the rest of the world meet rock'n'roll Madelyne. Scene: WOW Ace: Oh! Oh my! Oh, she's awful! Cut to a commercial or something. Ace's Assistant: We already ran them all. Ace: Okay. Thank you, Lorelei. That means your performance is over! Lorelei: But it's just started! Scene: Concert Hall Musa: Now show everybody who you really are. *Smoke appears* Musa: Sleeping Unsure words. He kidnapped her! Bloom: Everyone, look for the Shaman. Aisha: There he is. *Shaman creates clones* Bloom: Girls, we need Dreamix power. *Dreamix transformation* Aisha: Let's attack. There are six of them, same as us. Tecna: I think he wants to divide us. Let's stay together. Stella: Then we're giving him the chance to attack. *Shaman and his clones attack the Winx. Musa uses her power* Musa: With my magic vibrations, I can weaken your illusion. *Musa beats Shaman and gets Madelyne back* Musa: Have you ever listened to the silence? *Musa defeats Shaman* Flora: Musa, you're fantastic! *A portal appears* Shaman: No, my Queen. Not now! Bloom: Madelyne? Madelyne! Madelyne: Oh, what happened? Stella: You fainted. Probably stage fright or you are too excited or... Bloom: Everything's fine, Madelyne. Madelyne: Is it my Unsure word? Musa: Almost. You can do it. Follow your dream, Madelyne. Host: Thank you, Lorelei. Thank you. Unsure line *He pushes Lorelei backstage* Host: And now, ladies and gentlemen, Madelyne. *She plays the piano then the guitar. Audiences applause.* Scene: WOW Ace: A great big WOW for Madelyne! Oh Unsure word is telling to make the finals! Scene: Concert Hall Madelyne: Thank you, Musa. You made me believe in my dream. I want you to keep this. Musa: Someone's here for you. Madelyne: Thanks! Scene: World of Dreams Queen: You Unsure word Shaman: I almost had her, your Majesty. But you pulled me back. Queen: Time was up. You brought me the kungfu talent. But not Madelyne. You did half the job so I will show you half a portion of mercy. You may stay in the World of Dreams but... Crocodile Man! Take his stones! Shaman: No! *Crocodile Man devours all the stones* Queen: You will lose your magic. Shaman: That means I'm... Queen: Yes! Downgraded! Warriors! *A group of men appears* Queen: Go, all of you! Go and get rid of the Winx once and for all! Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts